


Get This

by Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam figures out why Dean is so happy one morning and tries to go about business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get This

**Author's Note:**

> A blurb I thought of. Short but sweet :) Enjoy!

Sam was sitting at the dining table, going over notes. It was about nine in the morning. Mornings in the Men of Letters’ bunker were always quiet, but this was… more than quiet, if that was possible.

Two things crossed Sam’s mind. Number one, Castiel had showed up last night. He had some information on a case the Winchesters were working on, and Cas is always welcome anyway. Number two, Dean is normally an early riser. He disappeared at about eight last night and Sam hadn’t seen him since. Sam stared at the coffee pot as it brewed. He heard footsteps behind him.

“Good morning, Samuel” said Dean. He sounded too happy. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.  
“It’s Sam.”  
“Yeah, whatever, bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
Sam went back to his notes when he heard… singing? Dean was singing. Sam couldn’t quite make out the song, but it was rather happy and upbeat and…  
“Now, get this…” Sam thought to himself. Castiel had walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot, standing next to Dean. Dean handed the angel a mug and poured him some coffee. They looked at each other and smiled. Sam stared at them, thankful that their backs were to him.  
“Cas, when did you start drinking coffee? I thought angels didn’t need caffeine?”  
Castiel turned to face Sam, sipping the hot liquid from the mug. “I like the taste. I find it enjoyable.”  
“Ahh” replied Sam. Dean walked past Castiel to take a seat at the table, saying under his breath “That’s not all you find enjoyable.”

Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that. No, he could not have heard that. He had to snap himself back to composure because he was sure his eyes just fell out of his head. He plunged back into his notes. He brushed off the tension that was suddenly on his shoulders and pushed his hair out of his face. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at Dean. “Just keep working, Sammy” he thought to himself.

“Hey, guys; get this…”


End file.
